Call me a safe bet
by beautifully broken tenshi
Summary: Well, basically it's just a conversation betwen Matt and Mello when they're about 12-13 years old. Just something I decided to write during class.


**Just something cute I decided to write. Mello and Matt. I made it up as I went, okay? So sue me if it's not that great. I only had about half an hour to do this. I don't own death note, just this story.**

Mello walked down the hall to Matt's room. He wanted to make fun of him some more. He hated the red head. He was one of the ones that stood in his way for the next L. He took any chance he got into making him try to leave.Mello laughed to himself. He didn't know much about the red head's parents or past, but he knew the boy lived with histhem until for a while beforecoming to Wammy's.He seemed really depressed a lot to this day, but Mello knew Matt was just looking for attention, everyone elses parents died and they got over it. Matt's sister had even been adopted yesterday and he had started to cry right in the middle ofbreakfastthat day. He knew there was a lot of things he could make fun of the red head for. He lulled things over in his head. Damn, where did he start? The fact that he started to cry when his sister left, or the fact that everyone thought he was just an attention seeker. Surely the red head would want to leave after this. As he grew closer to the door, he heard the radio that sat on Matt's shelf.

_If it makes you less sad, I will die by your hand,_  
_Hope you find out what you want, already know whatI am._  
_And if it makes you less sad, we'll start talking again._  
_You can tell me how vile, I already know that I am._

He paused. Did he really want to do this...? Of course he did. Now he was just being silly. The guy was nearly thirteen and had cried this morning. He had every reason to laugh at the other. Eventually, if he kept this up, Matt would beg Roger to leave. Mello reached out a hand to open the door. He pushed it ajar and looked around the room. Matt was lying on the bed, his back to the room. He seemed to be sleeping and Mello smirked. 

"Hey, Matt." 

No answer. 

"Matt! I have something I want to tell you!" 

The red head sat up enough to turn to look at the blonde, his glasses sliding down his nose. "What is it...?" he asked quietly. 

Mello looked at his face. He had obviously cried more after that, but he wanted so badly to laugh at him, to make another joke, but for some reason, found the jokes wouldn't come. He continued to look at Matt and realized, the other boy was really hurt. Obviously, his sister had meant a lot to him. He shook this from his head. In an orphanage, you aren't to be attatched to anyone, it was his own fault he felt so bad.

_I'll grow old, start acting my age_  
_I'll be a brand new day, in a life that you hate._  
_A crown of gold, a heart that's harder than stone_  
_And it hurts a whole lot, but it's missed when it's gone_

"What do you want?" Matt repeated, sounding a little angry this time. 

Mello stared at him. _You know,I think I saw her walking this way. _He tried to say it, but found...he still couldn't. Matt glared at him. 

"I see what this is about, you know what? You can go away. I don't want to hear it! If you don't, then...I'll tell Roger you won't leave me alone!" 

"I-I-" 

"You what!" Matt nearly shouted.

_Call me a safe bet, I'm betting I'm not_  
_Glad that you can forgive, only hoping as time goes one, you can forget_

Mello hesitated. "I-...I wanted to say I was sorry." He gasped inwardly. Did he really just say that...! Did he really just aplogize to his rival! He bit his lip. He had. 

The red haired boy blinked cluelessly. He had been just as surprised to hear it as Mello had been to say it.

"I-I'm sorry..." he repeated. "I know what it's like to lose someone, we should never had said those things." 

Matt wiped some of his tears with the sleeve of his shirt. He sat up the rest of the way and looked at him. "Oh yeah?" 

Mello nodded and walked over to the empty bed. He sat down on it and looked up at Matt. "Yeah...most of us are here because our parents died whenwewere little. Mine did." 

_If it makes you less sad, I'll move out of this state,_  
_You can keep to yourself, I'll keep out of your way_  
_And if it makes you less sad, I'll take your pictures all down_  
_Every picture you paint, I will paint myself out_

Matt pulled his feet up in front of him, crossed legged on his bed. "My parents didn't die...They just didn't want us, Angela and I were together here for years. They hated us to be honest, they yelled a lot and stuff...then one day decided...they just didn't want us anymore." 

Mello smiled. "Then youknow what it's like to be alone too." 

Matt shrugged. "I guess so...But they didn't die, how do-" 

"Still, they didn't want you, they just threw you away." Mello told him. "They didn't want you so you know pain like the others here. Even though you had parents for a little while, it doesn't mean they were nice to you." 

Matt looked away. "It's not fair..." he mumbled. "They took her away from me. She was the only one I had here..." Mello shook his head.

_I__t's as cold as a tomb, andit's dark in your room_  
_When I sneak to your bed to pour salt in your wounds_  
_So call it quits, or get a grip_  
_You say you wanted a solution, but you just wanted to be missed_

"Now you have me." he said, holding out a hand.Matt just stared at it, a bit of hurt still in his eyes. 

"You serious...?" Mello nodded. 

"Of course I am. We all thought you were some stuck up brat, but...now I know I was wrong. So...what was it like with them, really...?" 

Matt shrugged."Okay,I guess, for a little while, anyway...When they got mad, they'd hurt us sometimes, but I'm alright."

___Call me a safe bet, I'm betting I'm not_  
_Glad that you can forgive, only hoping as time goes one, you can forget_

"Where did they hurt you? How did they!" Mello asked, a little shocked. 

"They just basically pushed us around and things like that. My dad hit us a lot, but, we came out alive."

_So you can forget, you can forget  
You are calm and reposed, let your beauty unfold  
Pale white like the skin stretched over your bones_  
_Spring keeps you ever close, y__ou are second hand smoke_  
_You are so fragile and thin__, standing trial for your sins_  
_Holding onto yourself, the best you can_  
_You are the smell before rain, __you are the blood in my veins_

Mello laughed to himself. How silly he had been to assume that Matt was just looking for attention. He smiled and watched as Matt took the hand that was still extened to him. The blonde pulled him up off the bed and went to take him towards the door."Wanna be friends?" he asked. 

Matt stared at him blankly. "Really?" 

Mello nodded. "Yousaid it yourself, you don't have anyone here now." 

Matt nodded. "Uh, yeah." 

Mello smiled again. "Okay, then, wanna go outside and play? I'm sure Angela wouldn't want you being stuck inside all day, would she?"

_Call me a safe bet, I'm betting I'm not_  
_Glad that you can forgive, only hoping as time goes one, you can forget_

Matt shook his head as he clicked off the radio. "No she wouldn't, she loved it outside."

* * *

_**So what do you think? I already know it's shitty, so if you're gonna flame it, make sure it's not something someone has already done. I've already been told I have a calcium deficency and that I send little blue leprachans to do this for me and the whole nine yards. It's been done, trust me! They also told me to check my spelling in the sameparagraph they had like, five typos in. Well...thanks for your time!**_


End file.
